boring_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombies
Zombies are the main enemy in Zombrains mode and an optional enemy in other game modes if the Zombie mutator is enabled. A zombie bot will cycle through three types while player-controlled zombie will choose one out of four types. Basics Zombies are similar to other players, but without the ability to pick up weapons, or interact with some objects but are still able to roll, crouch, double jump and climb ladders. Bot zombies will usually go for the nearest route to the nearest player, but sometimes unable to reach other survivors out of reach and survivors that are underwater. All zombies have fists as their main weapon (except the Zommando, which also have a pistol with 5-7 rounds and no spare clips). Any player-controlled or bot-controlled (bot that previously joined the survivor team) zombies that can get 3 kills will be resurrected as a survivor. Zombie The most basic and strongest zombie. They start with fists and have 100 health, deal 15 damage for each punch and can block other punches. Strategy: As a survivor -Run and shoot -Roll over the zombie and shoot it, or wall jump and repeatedly shoot at it -If possible, move around the zombie back and forth and kill it with melee weapons or lure it to a ladder and kill it while they're climbing As a zombie -Roll around a survivor and deliver a few punches into him -Try to ambush a survivor from behind or above. -Target low health survivors (usually survivors that have bleeding animation) Zomikaze A burning zombie that is unable to punch, but is capable of causing a powerful explosion that deals a lot of damage by pressing c, he also explodes when killed. Has 50 health. Strategy As a survivor -Keep distance with these zombies, their explosion at the right time, can either kill you or severely injure you. -Try to climb a wall or a ladder and kill it while its climbing, or simply roll away As a zombie -Get close to a survivor, then press C. -Accurate timing explosion can render some survivors severely injure or even kill them (about 1-2 seconds when charging forward) -50 health isn't enough to blindly charge into a survivor, try ambushing. -Sometime, you can spawn near other survivors as well, making you capable of dealing damage immediately. Zhost Zhost is a mostly invisible zombie. When staying still, Zhosts are very hard to see and remain lightly colored while moving or taking damage. Has 100 health but only does half the damage. Strategy As a survivor -Shoot a few bullets to check for them. -If you are constantly taking damage without any enemy nearby, try to roll away and shoot in the opposite direction. As a zombie -Since you only deal half damage, prioritize any low health survivor. -Hide near ammo supply or health supply for an ambush -Since you stick color faded while moving, sometimes it is good to blend in the same color with the surrounding as well. Zommando A zombie forgot how to reload, but clearly knows how to shoot. Armed with a pistol that hold 5-7 rounds and no extra clip. Has 50 health. Strategy As a survivor -A Zommando can easily confused with other survivor due to the gun they carry. Shoot a few bullet to any survivor only has a pistol. -Treat a Zommando like a rival player in other game modes -If you're taking damage by bullets, roll away and shoot in the opposite direction As a zombie -Save bullets for low health survivors, survivors that are out of reach, melee attack survivors that are near you. -Some players may confuse you with survivors early in the game, since after 1 minute most survivors have 2 weapons. so utilize that to melee attack some survivors for free damage before they know.